The Secret
by Sharl
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka's behaviors were strange and Echizen wanted to know why. Pairing: TxF, OxE


Disclaimer: Even the world turned into rectangle, I cannot and won't own them.

AN: Hello! This is my first try at Tezu x Fuji pairing! Hope you enjoyed it! This fic is dedicated to everyone who read it! ^^ Oh, and before you read it, you must know that this story is a shounen-ai fic and a hint of mpreg. So if you're quite discomfort with them, please push the back button. Thanks!!

Special thanks to SIB, who encouraged me to finish this fic! Love you!!

The Secret

It was another day in Seishun Gakuen High School, or to be exact, in the Tennis Court. Balls and rackets were everywhere. The sounds of ball being hit and laughter were heard several times. Just like the other days, all members were practicing, including the regulars of course. The freshmen were running here and there to gather the balls. But one figure was left behind all of those festivities. There he stood. The Captain of Tennis Club in Seigaku High School: Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was tall, slim but well muscled, gorgeous face, perfect intelligence and most important of all: rich. What else could you want in an eighteen year-old guy? 

He remained silent and stoic as a stone. Those amusements close to him seemed not even bothered the bespectacled guy, for his eyes were fixed on one figure and one figure only: Fuji Shuusuke. Fuji was known as the prodigy in his tennis club, even though his physical form did not show it. For a third-year high school student, his height was rather short than the other –although not much shorter either. The brown hair, sweet face, dangerous innocent smiles and mostly closed eyes were the special characteristics of him. Just like the captain, he was also the kind of untouchable guy in their school. Gentle, polite, handsome, clever, wealthy, kind. Perfect, wasn't he?

Tezuka's hazel eyes caught that the figure he secretly admired was approaching him. Even though his heart beat faster, his face was still. Fuji placed himself beside the captain, and said nothing. He knew even just his presence would be enough to make the glassed-guy contented. And he was happy for that. After several moments in comfortable silence, Tezuka looked at the prodigy at last. He found himself immediately lost in those deep blue orbs when the other opened them. Unable to restrain himself further, Fuji spoke, "Tezuka, do you remember what day is this?"

"How could I forget it?" was his answer.

Satisfied with the reply, the shorter guy continued. "So, three years have passed, huh? I'm glad nothing serious happened," said Fuji with his sweet smile. The captain nodded. They continued their conversation –with Fuji was the one who spoke a lot- for some times. Although they were in a corner, it was obvious for every person that the two figures were enjoying themselves. But due to their fear to the captain if they dared to stop practicing, they continued and kept their curiousness in shut. 

When the sun finally broke down, the captain and prodigy ended their conversation and made their ways to the other member which were already lined up tidily. After some boring and typical words, the leader dismissed them all.

******

"Nee, Momo-senpai, is it just my way of thinking that our captain and Fuji-senpai are acting differently today?" asked Echizen Ryoma later in the afternoon. The regulars –except the captain and prodigy- plus Inui were the only one who remained there and the youngest regular in Seigaku was packing his tennis bag that time. His friend –who had turned into lover as time glided pass and was fastening his uniform's buttons- instantly halted and stared at the younger regular in wonder. 

"What do you mean, Echizen?" Suddenly a new voice joined. The lovers turned and saw their vice-captain, Oishi Syuichiroh was standing two feet away from them with his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji bouncing beside him. They looked ready to leave.

"Well, I think they act so strange all day. They seemed so content and if I may say...happy," answered the freshman. The vice captain chuckled a little and they youngster looked at him suspiciously. 

"Why do you laugh Oishi-senpai?" asked the second grader.

"What? Oh, nothing. I just remember something funny."

"And may I know that? I am perfectly sure it has something to do with my previous question," said Echizen impatiently.

"Hmm...I cannot be so sure...Perhaps you should ask Tezuka later. Or maybe Fuji can answer your query."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" All of sudden, a soft voice was heard. The four guys turned and see Fuji was standing in front of the door. They were quite surprised, for none of them heard his coming.

"Ah, Fuji. Perfect time. Echizen wanted to ask you something," said Kikumaru. After realizing that their captain was not there, he asked the brunette. "Where is Tezuka?"

"He said he had something to discuss with Sensei. So I decided to go first. And what is the question, Echizen?" answered Fuji calmly as he made his way to sit on a nearby bench.

"Well...I think you and captain are acting different today. Just like the last three years. In this day, both of you looked so content. And I want to know why," said the freshman almost carelessly.

The prodigy smiled before finally responded, "Do you really want to know? And if I may know, why?"

"So am I not allowed to know? Well then, good bye," Echizen immediately took his tennis bag and started to walk away. But before he reached the door, Fuji's soft voice made him stop. 

"I spoke none of that, Echizen."

"Precisely," Kikumaru joined the conversation. The youngest guy threw dagger glares at him while the childish guy grinned innocently.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. I want to know why you want to know, Echizen." The tensai lead them back to continue their little chat. 

"I am just curious. That's all. Anyway, do you mind to tell me?" asked the freshman. Before Fuji could answer, the door swung open. Tezuka stepped in and looked at the remaining regulars curiously. The tensai gave his buchou another dangerous innocent smile. Tezuka, who realized what the smile exactly meant, raised an eyebrow. 

"Nee, Tezuka. Have you finished your business with Sensei?" inquired Fuji. The captain nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let us go home," continued the brown-haired guy. Tezuka didn't reply. He just walked to his locker, opened it and took several items. After that, he closed it and took his tennis bag. Without another word, he left the room. When Fuji wanted to chase his captain, Oishi called him.

"Fuji! What about Echizen?"

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that. Anyway, you can tell him the truth. Keeping curiousness is unhealthy for him." With that, the tensai ran out and chased Tezuka. The three remaining guys just stood for a couple of minutes. 

"What was that?" was the only question Echizen could ask.

**************

"So, where do we suppose to start?" asked Oishi later that day. He, Echizen and Kikumaru were in a café, discussing the tensai and buchou's strange behaviors. 

"Why they act strange today?" stated Echizen

"Well, because today is their third celebration."

"What celebration?"

"...their marriage."

Echizen's jaw dropped in an instant. 

"Ha ha ha. Very cute. Funny joke, senpai." The freshman laughed dryly.

"It is the truth."

"...all right. So if today is their third, why no one told me before?" demanded Ryoma.

"You never asked." Kikumaru –who was holding an ice cone- chose to interrupt.

"But...but...they were only fifteen years old that time. And they are...males"

"That's why both of them want to keep it as a secret. Only few know that, including the regulars. We attended their wedding that day. But you were going to America, to spent your holiday there, remember? So you couldn't attend it. And we have promised to them we will tell no one about this. You see...they are the heirs of Kunimitsu and Shuusuke Corporation, right? So their father thought it would be better if they join their companies," answered Oishi fluently.

"What about their gender?"

"It's no problem. They can adopt children if they want. And from some rumors, I've heard their corporation is searching some chemicals which can make males pregnant. If that's true, the problem has solved."

*********

"I know," stated Echizen the next day to Fuji. The prodigy turned and faced the freshman. His dangerous innocent smile was still kept in place. 

"Of course you know Echizen. Oishi told you, didn't he? You're not that stupid to not understand what he was saying, are you?" replied Fuji. Ryoma sweat dropped. It was really hard to talk seriously with Fuji. He didn't hear the captain approached them. 

"Fuji, they found it," said Tezuka suddenly. His eyes were shining with happiness, no matter how much he wanted to hide them.

"What do you mean with 'it'?" asked the tensai.

"The chemical."

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He couldn't believe his ears. Was it true? The scientist founded it? Before he could say anything, he was hugged by his husband. All activities on the court were stopped right away. Every one –except Tezuka and Fuji- dropped their jaws. Hello? Tezuka-buchou, are you insane? What are you doing? Hugging Fuji like that? 

"Well, are you ready?" whispered Tezuka near Fuji's ear. Fuji nodded and returned the hug.

"Yes. I'm ready."

AN: Well, that's all folks!! Hope you enjoyed it! This idea was crossing in my mind when I make a fic in Weiss Kreuz section: Decision at Christmas. Now that you're finished read it, please review!!! Please tell me anything you like in your review, but no flames please, because you were being warned before! Well, the review button is just down there, you know? ^^ 


End file.
